Eyes Closed Sabé ObiWan Romance TPM
by Bjork1
Summary: Focuses mainly on Sabé's inner thoughts during TPM about war, a certain Jedi, and herself.
1. Intro

This is my first time posting a fan fiction, as well at FanFiction.Net , so I'm still learning the ropes. ;)  
  
I started this story over at the wonderful Fan Fiction board at TheForce.Net - but due to recent writer's block I decided that in the meantime I would post the story over here as well. (  
  
Eyes Closed is told from Sabé's point of view, and mainly foucses on here thoughts about Naboo and Obi-Wan.  
  
Thank you, and please enjoy. Bjork. 


	2. Chapter One

The very world it seemed was humming with chaos around me. How could the invasion have gone this far? How could Naboo have let it go this far?  
  
Bowing my hooded head I tried to block out the thoughts of the suffering people outside the thick palace walls, to drown out their nerve-rendering pain and their weeping cries. Yet not even the solid stone seemed to aid that.  
  
The fellow handmaidens by my side seemed to be doing the very same; young Yané looked so small now among the older girls. Somehow I've never noticed this before. I remember when she first entered the service of the Queen. Her smile could light up the entire palace even after a grueling day of training. I couldn't help but smile faintly myself - she had come so far. So very, very far.  
  
"Sabé."  
  
Queen Amidala turned away from the large window she was positioned in front off, letting in the beautiful warm sun of Naboo into the cavernous throne room. Lifting my head, I gravely stepped forward among the other handmaidens. Yet somehow I did not feel alone.  
  
"Sabé," The Queen repeated softly, the marble of the grand room almost eating up every audible sound, "I need your help."  
  
I was not frightened, nor was I proud. This was my duty - my duty as a handmaiden, as a Nubian, and as a person. This was what I wake up to face every glorious morning, and what I dream of accomplishing every night. The distant hum of tanks and rhythmic march of droids only cased my feelings of loyalty into stone.  
  
"I am brave, your highness."  
  
***  
  
I tried to hold my head up high to intimidate the Nemodian standing menacingly before me, and to convince myself that I was now Queen Amidala. That the fate of Naboo rested partially upon my shoulders now.  
  
Yet a small voice in the back of my mind still rang with annoyance: You are merely Sabe; merely a handmaiden.  
  
"You have come before us with purpose Queen Amidala," Gunray began, his sidekick Rune Hakko standing near. How easy it would be to grab a blaster and end this invasion here and now - in one final swoop. But no: Naboo was peaceful and could not stand to sink to these cowards's level. War was not the objective; neither for Queen Amidala, Naboo, or even myself.  
  
"I was not brought." I spat, disgust icing my tongue. "This is my throne room. I do not recognize your authority Nute Gungray."  
  
Eyes flashing, he and his pet Hakko began walking slowly toward the main entrance of the room, motioning for the skeletal battle droids surrounding us to follow. I could tell he was losing patience; as was I.  
  
Elderly Sio Bibble and Caption Panaka walked in toe behind me; along with Queen Ami - No.Padmé. I wondered with worry heavy on my mind if I was handling this dire situation as the Queen would. Were the Nemodian's suspicious? Was the Queen displeased?  
  
"How will you explain this to the senate?" Bibble demanded, his voice calm.  
  
"The Queen will sign a treaty that will legitimize our occupations." Nute paused only to send a sickening smile my way. "I have assurances that it will be ratified by the senate."  
  
"I will not corporate!" My voice rang throughout the hall as our group walked down the long stone steps to the plaza of the palace. Who in the senate would promise to ratify such a criminal act? My mind reeled and I could hardly keep the huge feather headdress from unbalancing my step. I was running out of options and ideas.  
  
It is not your job to solve this problem Sabé. You must only to protect the Queen.  
  
"I think you will change your mind once you see what we have in store for you and your people, your Highness," Nute said offhandedly as he commanded a droid standing in front of us. "Take them to camp four."  
  
"Roger, roger."  
  
The mindless appliance motioned to the small army of others just like it surrounding us. Just like the mindless that herded us, we obeyed and began walking out of the Palace into the courtyard. The sun heated my skin but nothing else. Not even the beautiful sun of Naboo which shone brightly for most of the year could not take the chilling realization that I was failing. What difference was I making? The Queen had still fallen into the hands of the criminals that now had their hands around our planet. Not even royal makeup or wardrobe, intense combat or strategy training had prepared me for this.  
  
Closing my eyes tightly I tried to convince myself that there was still a way; that there was still hope. I was still Sabé - a mere handmaiden - but I would not fail Naboo or the Queen. 


	3. Chapter Two

Note: I have this story pre-written up to the next chapter, where evil writer's block has set in.plus lately I am having restrains on time. But Thanksgiving break starts promptly tomorrow at 2:40 so maybe I'll have time then. : ) Thank you so much for reading and please enjoy.  
  
***  
  
Step - Step - Stop. Step - Step - Stop.  
  
I had no idea how long we had been through this unstopping pattern of walking through the quiet alley ways of Naboo. I could feel the anxiety of my fellow Nubians around me - especially the Queen, heavy with worry about the safety of her people. On beautiful days like this, the grand city of Theed was full of life; musicians playing light measures of notes while mothers and children smiled, merchants selling exotic fruits by the basket.  
  
Now all that the wind carried was the low hum of tanks and the hollow sound STAP fighters of the Federation patrolling over head. I couldn't help but glare at the soul-less droids surrounding me. How could such evil be invested in lifeless bodies of steel?  
  
Ever since I was a little girl sent to aid the Queen as a handmaiden, my grandmother would tell me stories of evil monsters that lurked hidden in distant lands - threatening heroes and the conquests they were meant to fulfill. Of course they were exactly that - stories - although I couldn't help but think of myself as a hero, and the droids surrounding me, monsters that stood in the way of my mission.  
  
Of course I couldn't even negotiate with the idiot Gunray properly to save the Queen. What kind hero was I? What right did I have to imagine such titles as hero?  
  
There was nothing I could do now but walk, stop, and begin walking again. My feet and body ached from the elaborate costume of the Queen; obviously these shoes were not meant for any form of transportation. I longed for my simple dress made from soft fabric and beautiful colors - and shoes that I could actually walk in.  
  
My heart missed a beat as two beings fell from nowhere in front of us. My hand tried to reach for the blaster that I usually carried everywhere in case of threats for the Queen - only to find out that the Queen never carried a blaster; therefore neither did I.  
  
The strangers pulled out silver weapons, which emitted blades of light as the droids around us began firing. Paying no mind the two quickly dispensed of the skeletal droids around us; cutting them in half like a knife through soft fruit.  
  
They are here to help, Sabé, and you wanted to shoot them!  
  
Mentally I reminded myself to think before shooting. My training seemed worthless now; as did I.  
  
"Get their weapons!" Captain Panaka ordered as Sio Bibble escorted me through the graveyard of littered droid parts. Now I had a good glimpse of the saviors who rescued the Queen - not to mention myself.  
  
"We're ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor." The eldest of the two calmly stood in front of us. So these were the Jedi that were meant to end this trivial dispute; obviously they hadn't gotten far.  
  
"Your negotiations seem to have failed," Bibble pointed out. I couldn't help but begin to feel annoyed. I had no say in this. No matter how much I wanted to throw off this dress and makeup and join the fight I couldn't - it was not my place to try to solve problems. Only to keep the Queen alive.  
  
"The negotiations never took place," the Jedi stated. "It's urgent that we make contact with the Republic."  
  
"They've knocked out all our communications," Panaka said, distressed. We were stuck on a planet controlled by machines, with two Jedi Knights and no communications. And so far we had managed not to get ourselves killed - at least we had that.  
  
"Do you have transports?"  
  
"In the hanger, this way."  
  
In toe behind the elder Jedi a strange frog-like creature walked silently, bobbing its head now and then nervously.  
  
Well who can blame him for being nervous?  
  
He seemed familiar in a way; like a mythical creature to a young child. Was he a Jedi, also? He didn't exactly carry the essence of strength and knowledge as the men did.  
  
The hanger was filled to the high stone ceiling with ships of every kind - from sleek Naboo fighters to stubby cargo ships meant to carry exports to neighboring star systems. Battle droids also filled the hanger, protecting each ship and pilot with measurable firepower.  
  
"They're too many of them," Panaka said to the long-haired Jedi. I held great respect for Captain Panaka. He was well educated and rational - something that I at times failed to achieve.  
  
"That won't be a problem." The Jedi replied, as Panka looked at him with certain disbelief.  
  
"You're Highness." He now turned to me. "Under the circumstances I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."  
  
Come with him! What good would that do? For the Queen or for Naboo? Leaving Naboo would mean open grounds for the Federation and their army. Then again, if we stayed here it would mean the Queen would be in even more danger.  
  
My job was to not protect Naboo - but the Queen. Could I substitute one for the other? Could I leave my birthplace and loved ones in utter chaos to grant safety for the Queen? My mind reeled and the heavy black headdress weighing heavily on my body did not help.  
  
"I'm sorry Ambassador, but my place is with my people." My voice stayed amazing calm despite my uncertain decision.  
  
"They will kill you if you stay." He reasoned as his words struck my mind like a fresh slap. Either way Naboo would be in danger; with the dead Queen on its surface or not.  
  
"They wouldn't dare!" Governor Bibble exclaimed.  
  
"They need her to sign the treaty to make this invasion of theirs' legal. They can't afford to kill her." Another reason to respect Panaka and his training in military strategy.  
  
"There's something else behind this.there's no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me that it is true." This Jedi had a sense of unshakable determination and logic to him - either that or he was crazy. Sio Bibble insisted that I should go and plead my case to the senate, while mind  
  
strong Captain Panaka repeated that it was too dangerous.  
  
I felt light-headed and the world around me spun with confusion. I was not prepared for this. I was Sabé - a handmaiden taught to aim and protect; not impersonate and make decisions while lives hung in the balance.  
  
"Either choice presents great danger.for us all." I heard myself say as I turned to the Queen for reassurance. I may not like it, but I needed help.  
  
"We are brave, your highness," was her only response. Swallowing hard I realized that this choice was up to me now - Sabé.  
  
"If you are to leave, it must be now," the Jedi prompted. All eyes were on me now - if only I could close mine and think.  
  
"Then I will plead my case to the Senate." The decision was cast to be counted by Fate. I pray that was the right thing for Naboo and for the Queen. I was never a rational person - trained only to think quickly when a blaster was pointed. This was not my job, but the Queen's.  
  
Glancing at Eirtaé and Rabé, I signaled for them to join the Queen and I on Coruscant. Saché and young Yané are to stay behind on Naboo with the Governor. I am confident of their abilities yet I still hold fear for their safety. They are like sisters and mothers to me - if anything happened to them I have no idea where I would go; or where my path would lead me.  
  
Walking with certain doom in each of our steps, we entered the heavily armored hanger.  
  
"We'll need to free those pilots," Panaka pointed out to the younger of the two Jedi. Through all the mass confusion I had failed to notice him. He was slightly shorter than his fellow companion and held a stern and concentrated face framed by a small thin braid hanging from his left ear. Ironically I thought that he was quite handsome for a boy.  
  
"I'll deal with that," he said simply.  
  
Brave, too - or suicidal.  
  
The young Jedi walked off to the captured pilots, as we approached a battle droid stranding guard at the hanger's wide entrance.  
  
"Halt!"  
  
"I'm an Ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor and we're taking these people to Coruscant," he said simply - From the corner of my eye I saw his hand slowly reach for his weapon.  
  
The droid took a minute to compute his answer before the Jedi lost patience and withdrew his ignited weapon.  
  
Blasters surrounded me in every direction as the Jedi began their acrobatic fight. The brainless droids never stood a chance as I glanced over at the young man, who was disabling droid after droid in mere minutes as the pilots were freed and fled toward the Queen's silver ship.  
  
Suddenly Captain Panaka yanked me toward the ship's open ramp. I was not used to running but fighting. Running away when I could do something was failing as a handmaiden and as a person. Yet there wasn't much that I could do now but hope that the Jedi could hold their own, and that we could make it off the planet alive. 


	4. Chapter Three

Captain Panaka continued herding us into the sleek silver ship amidst the ever-strong firing of the battle droids. Even inside the sealed ship I could smell the air; heavy with the scent of blasters and burning metal. The Queen was out of immediate danger but I dare not lower my guard just yet. If I have learned anything from my training, it was that tragedy struck when you weren't looking - when your eyes were closed.  
  
Crowding together in a circular chamber near the back of the craft I mentally counted my party.  
  
Rabé to my left.The Queen.Eirtaé! Eirtaé is missing!  
  
Frantically I looked around the chamber again as the ship's metal floor beneath me began to shudder and a low rumble replaced the sound of blasters. The ship was taking off.without Eirtaé.  
  
"Eirtaé!" My panicked voice called out to Rabé. "Where's Eirtaé?!"  
  
The huge headdress began to slip backward off my head - its weight pulling my hair with burning pain as the glowing lights above our heads flickered for a moment, and finally plunged us into darkness. Distant alarms rung in the distance as a hand reached out toward mine and gripped tightly; their fingernails embedding themselves deep into my palm.  
  
"Sabé! I'm here, Sabé." A small voice called from my left.  
  
The ship took another blow and we were thrown to the ground as the lights flashed back to life. Rabé clutched the walls with whitened fingers as her other held on tightly to the Queen - suddenly I wondered if this was the end. I would die as Queen, and the Queen would die as a handmaiden - was that justice? For all she worked for did I have the right to take her place in death?  
  
If only I could be in the cockpit - anything would be better than being thrown around in a pitch-black room, while certain doom lie just outside your vision. With another jolt from the ship I realized that I don't even know about Rabé's family. The fellow handmaiden was always quiet and concentrated on her training. I never sought out the time to ask her, and now it looked as if I never would.  
  
The ship stabilized for a moment and silence engulfed us all, drowning any conscious thought. Closing my eyes I tried to control my breathing and convince myself that I was still alive.  
  
"Are you all right, Your Highness?" Eirtaé, always the caring, questioned with a hushed voice.  
  
"Yes." Came the firm reply as Rabé helped the Queen to her feet. If only I could be as confidence in my well being as she was.  
  
Captain Panaka - looking as beat as I felt - entered the now brightly light room followed by a rather smoky-smelling astrodroid, and the two Jedi. Quickly positioning my bothersome headdress and pulling all the strength that I had buried deep within me, I tried to make myself presentable. After all, now I had to switch from razzled handmaiden to poised Queen once again and communicate with the crazy Jedi.  
  
At least we were past the blockade and on our way to Coruscant.  
  
"You're Highness, may I introduce Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn." The elder two of the Jedi slightly bowed his head. "And his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi." The youngest, who I recognized as the brave fool who volunteered to set the pilots free in the hanger, bowed deeply - his thin braid flowing as he did so. He seemed more at ease then he did when I first saw him. No wonder, we weren't surrounded by hostile droids who carried blasters.  
  
"We've successfully crossed the blockade, Your Highness." Panaka continued with a somber voice. "An extremely well put together droid here helped us greatly by repairing the shields. Without a doubt it saved the ship, as well as our lives." Finishing he gestured to the blue droid - covered from wheels to dome in smoke and ash.  
  
"It is to be commended then. What is its number?" Anything to help Naboo and the Queen deserves such credit.  
  
"R2-D2, Your Highness." In the back of my mind I wondered just how many times the Queen was addressed as 'Your Highness' in a day.  
  
"Thank you, R2-D2."  
  
The droid emitted a beep as I tried to soften my voice.  
  
"Padmé." The Queen stepped forward. "Clean this droid up as best you can. It deserves our gratitude." Secretly I felt some humor deep within me about commanding the Queen to do a ordinary house-task - but at least it would give her something to do other than sit around worrying about the Trade Federation. Oddly enough, I felt as if it were not only my responsibility to keep the Queen alive; but also to take some of her pain away.  
  
"Continue, Captain."  
  
Panaka then turned to the sturdy Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He seemed unhurt and unfazed despite the near-death experiences we had all shared together.  
  
"With your permission, Your Highness, we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine."  
  
Tatooine? Hadn't he said he was escorting us to Coruscant? It seemed the more I was around this man - the more insane ideas he proposed.  
  
"It's far beyond the reaches of the Trade Federation," he assured me. "We must land and repair the ship."  
  
"I do not agree with the Jedi on this," Panaka interjected.  
  
"You will have to respect my judgment," was Qui-Gon's final words. His apprentice, Obi-Wan, stood nearby motionless.  
  
"Thank you, Jedi Master. I hope that your judgment proves useful." With that I nodded to them as a dismissal.  
  
The citizens of Naboo were suffering - dying - while we were traveling to a planet to waste time. No matter how much I wanted to trust Qui-Gon, to close my eyes and just convince myself that it was not my place to disagree with the Jedi or take it upon myself to save Naboo - I just couldn't.  
  
***  
  
What a relief.  
  
Finally after what seemed like years, I was able to remove the heavy royal  
  
headdress as well as the soft white powder that encased my face. I still wore the crimson mark of Remembrance on my lip - I was still the Queen, even in private and unceremonious times. I suppose this is the way it will always be until this trivial dispute has ended. Then again it will start when another boils to the surface. It is a never-ending life.  
  
With the powder off, I took comfort in even the recycled air of the ship; the cool breeze striking my cheeks, giving them rosy color again. I had changed into a simple dress, far less formal than the previous one. Deep green velvet material woven intricately with black floral design labeled it a fine piece of Naboo fashion. Its neck came up to my thin chin in a tight turtleneck. It was amazing how liberated I felt after tedious hours in my motion limited previous attire.  
  
"I still do not think that this is wise, Sabé." Rabé's soft accented voice startled me as I reeled around to face the young woman. Her eyes were soft, as were her features. Wise in formality and etiquette, she was an astute handmaiden and good friend.  
  
Sighing, I allowed a small smile.  
  
"We know nothing about this planet.nothing about what could be out there. We cannot protect her!" she continued, her face stern.  
  
"The Jedi is with her. We must trust him."  
  
My voice sounded unconvincing to even me. I held great fear for the Queen also - of course I did! But I also understood her desire to go with the Jedi Master on the planet's surface. I could hardly contain myself sitting in this air-conditioned and lush royal ship, while blood flowed from the fountains of Naboo and innocent people died needless deaths, and mass- produced hunks of steel walked in the graveyard of bodies. It was all I could do to contain myself from running to the cockpit and piloting the ship myself back to Naboo - anything was better than waiting here, doing nothing.  
  
Rabé's face showed no change. "You didn't trust the Jedi before, what makes you change your mind now?"  
  
Closing my eyes for a moment I thought seriously about her question. In times like these it was emanate to trust no one - broken trust lead to something far more fatal in times of war.  
  
"Because." My voice cracked and I struggled to keep composed. "Because there is nothing else left to do, no one else to turn to."  
  
I reached out to take Rabé's soft hand and gently squeeze it for reassurance - both for herself and I.  
  
"We must trust that these men will lead the Queen safely back to Coruscant, and that we have helped Naboo. Without that, we might as well sign our lives over to the Trade Federation right now and let them take away everything that we have worked so hard to achieve..."  
  
Her face immediately softened. I recognized unfallen tears masking her deep brown eyes. Embracing each other we hoped that our faith was well placed. 


End file.
